Talk:Shin Megami Tensei II
PlayStation Nitpicking, but I noticed yesterday that PlayStation always has the S capitalized on the internet. I couldn't find a single "Playstation" instance in Googles top few pages.--Yksehtniycul 11:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :It has always been "PlayStation" on the console itself. BLUER一番 11:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Temple Knights or Templar Knights Does anyone know its Temple Knights or Templar Knights? --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :The katakana on the Temple Knight page has it spelled out 'te-n-pu-ru na-i-to', so I would say Temple Knight. I think Templar would 'te-n-pu-ra' or 'te-n-pu-ra-a'. Message 01:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Statue http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=38827210&postcount=564 In this post at the end of the Neutral Ending a golden figure appears at the end. Who can be? Sophia? If it is Sophia then that means that YHVH is Yaldaboath. Can this be possible...? 21:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :It appears to have no context, so we can't tell.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :What Otherarrow said. People have speculated that it's Sophia, but there's no real proof that it's her. Yaldabaoth/Demiurge and YHVH are the same things or similar entities depending on the sect in Gnostic Mythology.--JupiterKnight (talk) 00:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Boss Page Is anyone going to do it who has actually played the game? Thats why I kept starting the page and not finishing it.Smashman0 (talk) 20:24, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :I get it. Red links drive me crazy, too. But, as long as the red link is there, eventually someone who can do it will make it. It's just there are only so many active editors here and so many pages to be done. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 11:59, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Ending video. Sorry for my dumb question but this video is from the GBA game, is that correct? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMONWWVt37E The credits from the SNES and GB are exactly the same? Sub-stat Equations SMTII sub-stat equations Tathra (talk) 00:06, July 17, 2015 (UTC) HP (Aleph) = 14 + {(Vi + St) × (Lvl + 1)} ÷ 4 HP (partner) = 10 + {(Vi + St) × (Lvl + 1)} ÷ 5 MP (partner) = 4 + {(In + Ma) × (Lvl + 4)} ÷ 8 Sword attack = St + (Lvl ÷ 2) + Weapon attack Sword hit = {(St + Lu) ÷ 4} + Ag + Lvl + Weapon hit Gun attack = (Lvl ÷ 2) + Gun power + Bullet power Gun hit = {(St + Lu) ÷ 4} + Ag + Lvl + Gun hit Defense = {(Vi + Ag) ÷ 2} + (Lvl ÷ 4) + Sum of all armors' defense Evade force = {(In + Lu) ÷ 4} + Ag + Lvl + Sum of all armors' evade Magic Power = (In ÷ 4) + Ma Magic Effect = In + (Ma ÷ 4) Tumblr Source Info I read through the tumblr interview and it explicitly mentions Daleth and Beth's design being inspired by the first game's protagonist and heroine respectively. Also worth mentioning that similarities, especially facial details, are shared between Law Hero and Aleph as well as between Chaos Hero and Zayin. 18:00, June 14, 2016 (UTC)Anon :I want to say that the Daleth and Beth thing is at least alluded to in game, but yes it is worth noting. The similarities in designs with the other Heroes is a bit of a stretch though. At most, it is revealed that the Law Hero is retroactively considered "prototype 0" for the Messiah Project, and thus could be considers the predecessor to Aleph and the others.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:37, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Paths What happens in the various paths? Could someone explain me the three ending of the game?Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 18:33, November 26, 2017 (UTC) GBA Demons Looks like the GBA version may have exclusive demons. Maybe we should try and add them where possible. I'd get started if I had the time, but, thought I could point people in the right direction.Herman2000 (talk) 23:26, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :Upon closer inspection, it appears that these demons are suspiciously identical to the SegaCD exclusive versions of SMT1 demons, so the source may, in fact, be unreliable.Herman2000 (talk) 23:26, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :This seems to confirm the GBA version does indeed use the SegaCD-versions of demons (here referred to as the Mega Drive version - the Mega Drive is the base console to which the SegaCD attached). Curious. Herman2000 (talk) 10:32, January 16, 2020 (UTC)